


grief and mourning

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Funeral Talk, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Wakes & Funerals, burial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tears won't seem to stop falling, and how can they? How can the tears stop when the grief within her soul is encompassing her whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	grief and mourning

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr but i wanted to post it here too, just to fill out the Poldark tag :)

The tears won't seem to stop falling, and how can they? How can the tears stop when the grief within her soul is encompassing her whole. She doesn't move to brush them away like she normally would - like she did when her father beat her; like she did when Ross told her to remove his mother's dress or he'd send her back to her father. She brushed her tears away because that's what she did. She was strong and she didn't cry. 

But now she lets them fall freely as they spill down her pale cheeks and travel down her neck. She hears a gentle knock on the door, before Ross enters the room. She hears his hesitant steps as he walks towards her, and then the bed is dipping down as he sits down beside her. 

'Everything's arranged… we just need to decide,' he stops and clears his throat. She looks up from her hands in her lap and realises that he must be hurting too. She was his little baby girl - he had such high hopes for her. He wanted her to have her mother's soft heart and red hair, and she wanted her to have his father's smile. _It's such a beautiful smile, Ross_ , she had informed him when he had asked "why just my smile?"

She moves her hand out and covers his with her own. He gives a shuddering intake of breath at how cold her skin is, but says nothing more. He pushes himself closer to her and with his free hand, reaches up to brush his fingers against her cheek. 

'We just need to decide where we want to bury her, my love.' 

Demelza swallows and makes a noise, something between a hiccup and a sob, and Ross' hand curls around her neck. His hand squeezes around their entwined grasp and she lifts her gaze to meet his. It's at that moment she realises he's wiped her tears away for her. 

She realises that her baby girl - her darling Julia Grace - needs to be buried, even if it means separating herself from her completely. _It's what needs to be done, Demelza,_ she realises and she squeezes Ross' hand in return, gathering his attention as she makes up her mind. 

'On the hills, not far from Nampara. Where the cliffs overlook the sea and it's open and beautiful, just like her. She needs to be buried somewhere like that, Ross.' She stops when she realises she can say no more, but Ross doesn't need to hear anymore. He gathers her into his arms and allows her to soak his shirt with her tears, his hand carding through her locks in an attempt to soothe her as best as he can. 

And even through her own sobbing, she feels the wetness growing on her head, and it soothes something inside her to know that Ross is crying and grieving with her, too.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites
> 
> i’m on [tumblr](http://runningwithshewolves.tumblr.com) and [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Lottielovebuzzs-Fanfiction/154475354679423)! come and say hi!!


End file.
